


Dark Nights

by LadyFogg



Series: Angel with a Shotgun [18]
Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: You and John are enjoying the quiet life for a change, when Lucifer calls you to cash in the favor you owe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly started writing this one right after I wrote Dance with the Devil. However, it was missing something and I didn't like the original draft so I tucked it away for a while. Then that winter finale came out and BAM, this fic was revived. I'm not sure if I'll do anymore John & Lola fics. Probably not. Either way, enjoy!
> 
> Fic Song - https://open.spotify.com/track/5cwZFTdktFh5XjRglkqJYr

The sunlight makes you smile as you slowly wake. Warm dry lips descend to your collarbone and a sneaky hand slips below the blanket. 

“Mmm, this is lovely,” John purrs, fingers tracing your belly button. 

You chuckle sleepily, nuzzling his messy hair. “What is? Me sleeping naked again? Or getting to sleep past seven because a certain curly-haired dictator is visiting her aunt and uncle?” you question. 

John laughs. “Both,” he says. 

As if on cue, your cell buzzes and you open your eyes, reaching for the device. Mercury’s wide smile in turn makes you smile as you show John the picture that Renee had sent. Your daughter is currently perched atop a very tired looking Chas’s shoulders. John smiles as well, but once you put the phone back, he’s all flirty again. 

“A whole bloody week with just you an’ me, love,” he says in a low voice. He slides on top of you so his cock is between your legs. You're already slick and he groans in response. 

“Are we reliving Johnny and Lola?” you tease. “Plan to lock us in here for at least three days?”

John practically purrs as he slowly pushes himself into you. “Bloody wish,” he grunts. “Unfortunately, will need to pop into town for a bit today.” 

You moan, arching your back. “Why?” you whine. 

“It’s a surprise,” John grins. He buries his face in your neck, hips snapping forward. “Now, let’s see if Johnny can make you scream.” 

An hour later, you both drag yourselves out of bed and into the shower. True to his work in LA, John has been home a lot more. He takes less jobs, but you know it has more to do with his own exhaustion rather than anything else. He’s not as young as he used to be, a fact that annoys him greatly. Between the physical demands of his craft and the responsibility of parenting, he needs to slow down. 

After a quick breakfast, John pulls on his trench coat. “Alright, I’m off. Shouldn’t be more than an hour,” he says.

“Well, whatever you’re doing, if you get arrested, I’m not bailing you out,” you warn as place the dirty dishes in the sink.

John laughs, wrapping his arms around your waist to pull you close. “Nothin’ like that, love. I assure you,” he says, giving you a peck. “Be back soon.” 

He makes to leave, but you call out to him. “John...are you happy?” you ask. 

John gives you a funny look, turning back to face you. “Of course I am,” he says. “You can feel my happiness, yeah?” 

“Well yeah,” you say. “But, like, not just in this moment. Right now, we’re good and had awesome sex, but...in general. This isn’t the life you wanted…” 

John sighs, crossing the room to stand in front of you. “Love, I never really gave much thought to the future,” he says, taking your hands. “None of this wife and kids business was on the table, or particularly appealing. So trust me when I tell you, there is no where else I’d rather be.” His thumb traces the band tattooed around your left ring finger, making you smile. 

You return the gesture, touching his matching one. Something he says resonates with you and you study him carefully. “Last time I checked, we only have one kid,” you tease. 

John blinks. “Slip of the tongue then,” he chuckles, arms slithering around your waist to draw you in. 

“You still really think I’m going to pop out four more for you,” you accuse. “If that damn Jinn wasn’t dead I’d shoot it all over again. Five fucking kids…” You break off into a mumble. 

“I think I’m getting the hang of this ‘dad’ business,” John jokes. “And we make an adorable child…” 

“Who will be a powerful psychic and already can manipulate you into doing anything she wants,” you remind him. 

“Oi, that’s not true!” 

You laugh loudly. “That is  _ so  _ true!” you respond. “She has you wrapped around her little finger and she knows it. All she has to do is stare up at you with those big brown eyes and you cave.”

John laughs as well, cheeks tinged a little with embarrassment. “Suppose you’re right,” he amends. 

You roll your eyes and lean in for a kiss. Your constant, nagging self-doubt is gone for the moment, replaced by reassurance and relief. After everything you’ve been through together, it’s hard for you to believe this is the end result. For the first time in your life you have stability and that’s more than you could have ever hoped for. 

John’s hands slide down to grab the backs of your thighs, hoisting you up onto the counter. 

“Thought you had errands to run,” you chuckle. 

John swears, lips still touching yours. “Bollocks, you’re right,” he grumbles. “To be continued then.” 

“Definitely,” you grin. You flick his lips with the tip of your tongue, earning a low groan. 

John gives you another hot kiss, before reluctantly drawing back. “Until then, love.” 

You smile and watching him leave through the kitchen door. Your stomach churns for a moment and you shut your eyes, fighting through the wave of nausea. It passes quickly however and you eventually feel well enough to move. Still smiling, you hop down from the counter. Cleaning up the kitchen takes more out of you than you were anticipating, so you decide to lay down for a bit.

Back upstairs, you contemplate for a moment before bypassing the inviting bed and heading for the master bathroom. Tucked in the back of the drawer under the sink, hidden behind a box of tampons, you pull out the pregnancy test you took a few days prior. Yup. Still two lines. Honestly, you’re giving up on magical birth control. Amazing how it never failed before you started having sex with John. 

Damn him and his magical demon seed. At this rate you’ll become a brood-mother. 

Alright, two children isn’t bad. And you both decided to forgo condoms a couple of weeks ago even though you knew the risk. But still. 

John may have been joking about it, though that doesn't necessarily mean he's going to be okay with the news. He's still hesitant and cautious around Merc at times, though you try to reassure him that he's doing fine. 

You’re so lost in your own mind that it takes you a second to realize your phone is buzzing in the bedroom. You hurry out of the bathroom and manage to grab the device before it stops, frowning at the unknown number. 

“Hello?” you answer. 

“Hello, darling. Miss me?”

Your lips curl into a smile. “Well, if it isn’t the devil himself,” you say. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?”

Lucifer chuckles. “The pleasure’s all mine, pet,” he says. “It will be anyways. You still owe me a favor. And It’s time for me to collect.” 

Your stomach drops, your smile fading as quickly as it came. “What do you want?” you ask. 

“Well, first I need you to tell me where your bloody house is,” he says, sounding annoyed. “I’m standing in the middle of nowhere looking like a complete ass.” 

Frowning, you pull back the curtain to look out the window. It’s difficult to see from this distance, but if you squint, you can just about make out a figure standing by the main road. The phone still in your hand, you run out the room, down the stairs, and out the front door. 

The wards on your house are extensive, and as you approach Lucifer, it’s clear he’s stuck at the edge of the property. He’s leaning against the side of his expensive car, looking annoyed and completely out of place with his immaculate suit and shiny shoes. 

“Mmm, you’re looking good, Morningstar,” you purr into the phone. “Leaning against the car like that.”

Lucifer stands up straight and spins around. You know he sees nothing. “This is unnerving,” he says. 

“How did you find us?” you ask. 

“Residual energy from our little tryst,” he explains. “Took awhile but it led me here. Now come out where I can bloody see you!”

You hang up, slipping the phone into your back pocket as you take a step forward. Lucifer smiles when you materialize in front of him. He tosses his own phone into the car. 

“There you are,” he says. 

Instantly, you can tell something is wrong. He looks exhausted, and his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. The hug he envelopes you in is unexpected, but not unwelcome. He’s clinging to you as if he’s afraid you’ll slip away. It’s disconcerting. 

A feeling of curiosity comes from John and you send him a message:  _ Lucifer is here. And something is wrong with him. _

_ Bollocks. Sit tight. I’ll be home soon.  _

“What’s wrong?” you ask Lucifer. 

The devil pulls away, smirking down at you. “How perceptive,” he says. “It’s a long story. One I’d rather not tell standing in the middle of the road. Shall we?” He motions in the direction you came from. 

“Sure. Get in the car. I’ll have to help you past the wards,” you say, moving toward the passenger door. Lucifer obliges and gets into the front. 

You allow him passage and as the car moves forward, it glides through the wards without resistance. Lucifer looks out through the front windshield with amusement. “Bloody hell,” he says, shivering at the magic surrounding you. “You’ve got every ward known to mage kind on this place.”

“And that’s the way we like it,” you grin. 

The drive down the long dirt road is bumpy and you instantly feel your stomach churn again. Thankfully you're able to keep yourself from spewing your breakfast over the dashboard. 

After parking his car and grabbing his stuff, Lucifer follows you to the front door. “Where’s Constantine?” he asks, arm around your waist as he rolls his suitcase behind him. It rattles against the cobblestone and he has to tug on it when the wheels get stuck briefly.

“He had to run an errand. He’ll be back soon,” you say. “Why are you here?” 

Lucifer purses his lips for a moment. “Things were getting a bit dodgy in LA. I needed to make a hasty escape,” he says. “Then I remembered you owe me. And here I am.” 

“Why here? With us?” you ask. “You really want to use your favor on this?”

“I needed somewhere where no one would find me,” he explains. “Looks like I made the perfect decision.” 

You come to a stop on the front porch and Lucifer pauses to look up at the house. “What a...quaint home,” he says. 

You smile softly at his tone. “Yeah, it still needs a lot of work,” you say with admiration, running your hand along the porch railing. “But it’s ours.” 

“Yes, that’s nice and all,” Lucifer says. “But did it have to be so...rundown.” 

You smack him in the chest and head inside. After a second, he follows. In the entryway, Lucifer’s wrinkled nose disappears as he takes in the finely polished wood floors and warm colors. He looks around as he rolls his suitcase to a stop. 

“Why this house?” he asks. “Other than it’s remote and out of the way.”

“It’s a special place,” you say. “John saw a future for us here.” Lucifer shoves his hands into his pockets and wanders into the middle of the room. You grin. “Also I gave birth right where you’re standing.” 

Lucifer jumps out of the spot, looking down as if he’s afraid there’s still remnants left behind. “That is disgusting!” he exclaims. 

You laugh and motion for him to follow. “Come on. I’ll give you a tour and show you where to put your stuff.” 

For the most part Lucifer keeps any snide comments to himself as you show him the ground floor. The kitchen and living room have been completely redone in a more modern style, still with warm colors and original wood floors. Upstairs, you turn to present to him the guest bedroom, only to see his suitcase and nothing else. With a sigh you wander down the hall, finding him standing in the doorway to Merc’s room. 

“Where’s the offspring?” he asks, making a lap around the room, stopping to occasionally touch something. 

“Away for a few days,” you say. “It’s our anniversary. Our friends offered to watch her so we could be alone.” 

Lucifer smiles. “Well, then. Happy anniversary,” he says. “How about you show me your bedroom? I’d love to give you an anniversary gift.” 

You smirk and lean on the doorframe. “Just like that?” you ask. “We don’t see or hear from you in seven months and suddenly you’re here suggesting sex?”

Lucifer slinks toward you, eyes dancing with amusement. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he mocks. “Wasn’t aware I needed to check in like your Johnny. Did we marry when I wasn’t looking?”

You realize how silly you sound, but you can’t help but be on guard. He’s clearly using the promise of sex to escape whatever’s bothering him. And you’re hesitant to help, unsure of what exactly he’s trying to escape from. Also there's the whole being pregnant thing. When Lucifer leans in for a kiss, you turn your head. 

“No. Not now and certainly not in my daughter’s room,” you say. 

“You’re mad at me. That’s adorable,” Lucifer teases. 

You scoff and duck around him, heading back down the hall. “I’m not mad at you, I’m being cautious,” you say. “Are you hungry or anything? How long have you been on the road?”

There’s no answer and once again you turn to find him gone. Sighing and cursing the god who loves to fuck with your life, you step into your bedroom. 

Lucifer is there already and throws himself on the mattress. “This bed is losing its heat from this morning,” he comments, stroking the sheets. “You and John shag like rabbits. Not that there’s anything wrong with that. But since the trench coat menace isn’t here, allow me to help.” 

He sits up, shrugging out of his jacket, when something catches his eye. 

You realize a second too late that you left the pregnancy test on the nightstand. “No...don’t--”

He’s already grabbed it even as you take a step toward him. “Well, well,  _ well _ ,” he drawls. “You and Constantine have been  _ very  _ busy. Really, Lola. As if we need more Constantines in the world.” 

You snatch it back. “That’s none of your business,” you tell him. 

“I’ll be sure to congratulate the scoundrel when he comes home.” 

“NO!” you say, louder than you intend. 

You wince as Lucifer quirks an eyebrow. “ _ Oh, _ ” he grins. “You haven’t told him yet. Oh, I am  _ incredibly _ glad I decided to show up when I did. I get to see the show this time!” 

“I just found out,” you huff, shoving the test in your nightstand drawer. “I was waiting for the right time to tell him. So shut your face! If he finds out before I get to tell him this time, I  _ will _ shoot you.” 

Lucifer leans back on his hands, smirking up at you. “What are you going to give me for my silence?” he purrs. 

“You’re such an ass.” 

“I am the devil, love.” 

You consider his offer. Just as before, the desire for him is overwhelming. So much so that you know John can feel it. Thankfully his presence has been absent for most of the conversation, but as your thoughts stray to more carnal ones, he comes back in to send you a message. 

_ Oh go on, love. I know you want to. _

You do. And it's not like you haven't before. John is more than okay with it. The closer you examine Lucifer, the more you grow concerned. He looks like he hasn't slept in days. And his dark eyes are almost pleading with you. 

“Confirming with the ol’ ball and chain?” he smirks, expertly masking his pain.  

You straddle his lap. “John would send you back to Hell himself if he ever heard you call him that,” you say. 

Lucifer seizes your waist and pulls you forward. Quick as a flash, you find yourself on your back underneath him. But he’s mindful and doesn’t put his weight on you. “Oh I don’t doubt it,” he chuckles. “At any rate, something came to mind the other day when I was thinking about our last romp.” 

“And by ‘thinking’ do you mean jerking off?” 

Lucifer grins cheekily. “There may have been some wanking involved,” he admits. 

“Hot.” 

Lucifer rolls his eyes, his warm hand sliding under your shirt. “Maybe I’ll show you some time,” he teases. “Now, as I was saying, I realized during our last encounter, I never got a proper taste of you.” 

You grin lazily, reaching up to tangle a hand in his hair. The locks yield to your touch. You love to mess it up. He’s always so put together, so when he’s disheveled he’s about ten times hotter. “Then what are you waiting for?” you ask. 

“Permission, darling,” Lucifer coos, moving down the bed. “I always wait for permission. Especially in this instance.” 

“It doesn’t bother you?” you ask. “Me being…” You don’t say the word, just in case John is tuning in. 

Lucifer ponders your question. “Normally, I wouldn’t even consider propositioning and a woman in your...situation,” he says. “But with you, I’ll make an exception. If you’ll have me.” 

He must really need this distraction. 

“Oh, I’ll have you,” you grin. “Permission granted.” 

Lucifer matches your grin, eyes briefly flashing red. He tugs on your shorts, pulling them off as you lift your hips to assist. Your underwear is carefully peeled down before they are lost in the bed sheets. 

While John loves to tease, Lucifer seems too eager to waste time and bends to immediately slide his tongue along your slit. You're still sensitive from your romp with John earlier, and the touch makes you moan loudly. 

Lucifer hums, tasting you with a few more flicks of his tongue. “Mmm, wonderful,” he purrs before pressing his lips to you. 

He sucks softly and then you're suddenly hit with a flood of emotions as your magic recognizes his energy. It's not just lust you feel. It's intense emotional pain that nearly stops your heart. 

“Lucifer?” you question, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Lucifer sighs, pausing to look up. “Lola, I don't want to discuss it right this second,” he says in a firm voice. “I want to keep tasting you.”

He drops his mouth down on you, cutting off your response. The magical sexual energy emanating from him is enough to make you lose yourself in the feeling. He licks and swipes along your folds with lazy ease.

Your body is flush, heart racing as the seconds tick by. Lucifer is completely enthralled with what he's doing, hands sliding under your thighs to grab your ass. 

Your own hands are tired of being idle and move to shove your shirt up. Missing John's firm touch, you try to mirror it as you cup your tits, thumbs dragging over your nipples. But they're too sensitive so you huff with frustration and abandon the effort.

Lucifer chuckles with amusement. “How unfortunate,” he teases. 

“I know, right?”

He kisses his way up your stomach, fingers stroking your wetness as he does. “Allow me,” he purrs.

That glorious tongue carefully swirls around one of the raised buds. You moan and arch against him, the soft sensation soothing any irritation from before. With his mouth at your breasts and fingers stroking you, you're very happy he decided cash in his favor this way. 

You cradle his head to your chest, becoming breathless the longer he works your body. He intuitively seems to know it so well, it's a little scary. Fun scary. Not bad scary.

He slithers back down to put his mouth around your clit, sucking hard. 

Your hips jerk up and your back arches as you moan loudly, “Lucifer, oh fuck, Lucifer.”

Two fingers bury themselves all the way inside you and you lose it. Pulling on his hair, you gyrate your hips along with with the movements of his hand. 

You're gonna come fast. You can already feel it building, especially with his mouth sucking hungrily on your clit.

In the back of your mind, you sense John’s arrival. But Lucifer’s tongue keeps your focus back to the bedroom, and the fallen angel between your legs. You’re nearly there when you hear the door creak open. Though your eyes are closed, you can still imagine the scene: you spread out on the bed, the former King of Hell with his head between your thighs. 

Lucifer removes his lips with an audible smack, moving instead to suck on your inner thigh. A nimble thumb rubs your clit, and you open your eyes to meet John’s. Only to find him dressed in tight leather pants, and a worn leather jacket over his white Mucous Membrane t-shirt. Overwhelming pleasure barrels over your surprise and you come, gripping Lucifer’s head. 

He hums with appreciation, lapping at your slick while you shudder. 

“Well, it’s not every day you come home to the devil with his mouth on your wife,” John drawls. 

A wave of exhaustion hits, and even still you force yourself to sit up, gawking at John. He spiked his hair, and lined his eyes with black eyeliner. Your legs slip from Lucifer’s shoulders, eyes transfixed on your husband. 

“What the bloody hell are you wearing?” Lucifer laughs, turning around to look at John. 

You shove him to the side, crawling toward the foot of the bed as John crosses to meet you. “Do you remember our conversation in Hell?” he asks.

You nod excitedly, rising onto your knees to meet him. “This is better than I could have imagined!” you grin. 

John smirks, sliding his arms around your waist. His mouth collides with yours. You tangle a hand in his hair, not used to feeling the product. 

A heavy sigh forces you both withdraw and look at Lucifer. He sits with his chin propped on his hand. “I see,” he says in a bored voice. “Just completely ignore me when your husband returns. Same as last time.” 

You roll your eyes as one of John’s hands slides down to cup your ass. “Don’t be a baby,” you chastised. 

“It’s your own fault, mate,” John says, moving your hair away from your neck. “No one told you to show up, unannounced, on the one week we have to ourselves.” His mouth falls to the tattoo of his initials, and you inhale sharply at the sensation. 

Lucifer chuckles and gets to his feet, while he unbuttons his, now wrinkled, shirt. “There’s something to be said about the way that leather hugs your ass,” he comments, moving to stand next to John. He reaches to run a hand down John’s leather clad backside. 

Your husband freezes at the touch and you can sense his hesitancy. Lucifer must as well because he tilts his head curiously. “What’s wrong, Constantine?” he asks. “Am I not allowed this time?”

You also look at John, curious. If not slightly worried. John’s face remains the same: small smirk and raised eyebrow. Though, you can feel his uncertainty. He casts you a quick sidelong glance before addressing Lucifer. “Why are you here?” 

“It’s as I told your wife,” Lucifer says. “I needed to leave LA for a while. Needed someplace where no one would find me. Lola owed me a favor, so I cashed in.” 

“Is that the only reason?” John demands. 

Lucifer gives him a wry smile. “If you think there’s more to it, I wouldn’t lie. Don’t see the point of lying.” He takes a step back, hands up in surrender. “If you rather I not jump into your husband-wife time, I will simply wait downstairs until you’re done. So, like five or ten minutes?” 

You hit him on the arm, but the joke breaks the tension and John gives a snort of amusement. He reaches out to cup the back of Lucifer's neck, yanking him into a painful looking kiss. 

Desire wells inside you and you attack John's exposed neck with nips and kisses, your fingers curling around his jacket to keep him in place. Trailing your lips up his jawline, you ignore the sting of his stubble as Lucifer withdraws, allowing for you to kiss your husband properly. 

He turns his head to meet you, tongue immediately slipping into your mouth. You moan softly, sliding a hand under his shirt, only to find one already there. 

Lucifer's energy slips in with yours and John's, and once more you're completely overwhelmed by sensations. Lucifer is tweaking and pinching John's nipple while biting his earlobe and you feel all of it as if it’s happening to you. The devil joins in your kiss a second later, that slick tongue darting from your mouth, to John’s, to yours again.

You reach down to rub John's leather covered bulge. It grows harder nearly instantly and he pulls away to swear. 

“Bloody fucking hell I forgot how good this is,” he pants. 

Lucifer suddenly withdraws and grabs John, chucking him onto the bed. The mage lands on his back with a bounce and an “Oi!”

“What  _ shall  _ we do with him, Lola?” Lucifer asks, removing his shirt completely as he hungrily takes in John's disheveled state. 

“Great question,” you counter, yanking your tank top off. “So many options, and all the time to explore them.”

John grins cheekily, tucking his hands behind his head. “Someone better do somethin’ to me,” he demands. “I didn’t put on this getup just to end up wanking.”

His eyes take in your naked body hungrily before switching over to watch Lucifer step out of his pants. Going down on you had really made him hard. His cock practically springs from its confines and the two of you stand naked at the foot of the bed, contemplating what to do first. 

“Well, these are just going to have to come off,” Lucifer declares, grabbing the cuff of John's pants. 

“I agree,” you nod sagely. “Nice and tight for sure, but we need what's underneath.”

John chuckles at your assessment and hurries to undo the button. “Good because these are bloody constricting,” he admits, trying to wiggle them down his hips. “A little help, love?”

You move to assist but Lucifer puts up a hand. “Allow me,” he says.

John's pants are quickly yanked off and tossed across the room. John sighs with relief and settles against the bed again.

“Much better,” he says, reaching down to stroke himself. 

He pauses with wide eyes as you and Lucifer climb onto the bed at the same time, crawling toward him with scary synchronization. You knock his hand out of the way, Lucifer grabs his cock, and you both run your tongues up his length. 

“Best bloody anniversary of all time,” John declares, reaching down to place a hand on each head. 

You chuckle as you close your mouth around the tip, earning a low moan. Lucifer continues to work John's shaft, skilled hands cupping and massaging his sack. The smooth flesh against your tongue hardens even more and your sex throbs with need. 

John is completely overwhelmed and too blissed to do anything other than fist your hair and moan. 

Swirling your tongue, you shift on your knees to get comfortable and find John's leg trapped between yours and you grind down. The pressure on your clit is delicious and you move that way for some time. Until Lucifer decides he wants John's erection for himself and nudges you off.  

Crawling up to John, you smirk at him. His cheeks are red and his eyeliner is smudged a bit, which actually makes him look hotter. Chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath, he still manages to pull you on top of him. You catch yourself, avoiding putting weight on your stomach.

Your lips smash together in a bruising kiss. It’s only a quick one however because he breaks it to throw his head back with a moan. 

A second later Lucifer comes up to line his chest along your back. “You're not coming yet, Constantine,” he tuts, kissing your shoulder. “That would be embarrassingly quick for you I imagine.”

“Aye, but I'd be ready again in no time,” John pants. “Bloody hell, both of you look like you're going to eat me alive.”

“Tempting,” you and Lucifer say in unison. 

John shudders slightly. “I'm starting to think I may have a type,” he muses.

“I certainly do,” you grin, squirming between them. “Being trapped by both of you is fucking arousing.”

It's true. The two firm warm bodies surrounding you has your skin flush and heart pounding. For one brief moment you wonder what it would be like if they were both fucking you at the same time, until you realize that thought isn't yours. 

It's Lucifer's. 

His kisses your neck as he stares down at John. “How about it?” he asks.

“A chance to literally stick it to the devil? Sign me up, mate!” John answers enthusiastically.

Lucifer grins excitedly as he moves to lay on the bed next to John. You crawl from John to him. After a brief kiss, he rolls onto his side, bringing you with him and presenting his back to John. Your husband spoons up behind him, kissing his neck and shoulders before moving down the bed. You slither down at the same time, taking Lucifer neglected cock into your mouth.

Lucifer grunts loudly, hips snapping forward when John swipes his asshole with that tongue. He nearly gags you, and you find you don't even mind. Whatever he's running from must have truly hurt if he's seeking comfort from you and John. And rather than be suspicious and dwell, you've decided to just enjoy. 

John's hand joins yours on Lucifer's ass and together you pleasure the dark-haired man. Lucifer twitches and jerks between you, one hand tangled in your hair while the other grips John's. His moans are like the sweetest song you've ever heard and you want to do everything in your power to keep him singing. 

What John's doing behind him definitely seems to be helping as Lucifer grinds back against his face. Makes you slightly curious to try it yourself at some point. It hasn't been your thing in the past, but you've never tried it with John and he seems to know what he's doing. 

John catches the stray thought and squeezes your hand excitedly.

“Keep your focus on me,” Lucifer demands, panting. “You can do whatever you want to each other when I'm gone.”

Brat.

You suck hard on his cock just as John presses his finger into him and Lucifer shudders violently with a loud groan. “Bloody hell  _ yes!” _

You hear your nightstand drawer opening and immediately freeze, looking up at Lucifer with wide terrified eyes. Quickly he half turns to yank John into a kiss, distracting him enough to pull out the lube and condoms without actually looking into the drawer. 

John suspects nothing, too turned on to give it a second thought. You relax, redoubling your efforts on Lucifer's cock because damn he deserves it for the fast thinking. 

Lucifer is becoming more undone the longer you and John pleasure him. He's unbelievably hard against your tongue and inevitably stops you to keep from coming. Instead he pulls you up the bed for a kiss, while John continues to stretch and finger him. 

“How do you want it, Morningstar?” John purrs from below his waist. You and Lucifer both jump at the bite to his cheek. 

“You on your back,” Lucifer pants as John kisses his way up his spine. “Me in the middle, and Lola on top. I nice Constantine sandwich.”

Laughing breathlessly, John flops onto his back, his cock red as it bounces against his stomach Lucifer turns toward him, bending his head to lick the small drop of precum it leaves, before getting to his knees. 

John yanks you into a kiss and you share the taste of Lucifer, while the man himself rolls a condom onto John. Everything melts away except for the thundering of three heartbeats and the urge for more pleasure. 

The blond tenses as Lucifer sinks onto him, and you break the kiss to watch. Instead of the delicious round backside of Satan, your eyes are immediately drawn to the horrible scars on his back, which you hadn't noticed last time. 

Lucifer must realize what you're looking at because he lays back on John's chest to hide them. Understanding, John places a hand on his chest and another on his hip before thrusting up, hard.

The sound Lucifer makes is beautiful. A deep guttural moan that makes your already aching cunt throb. You slip your hand between your legs and watch them move together, marveling in the sheer beauty and stunning contrast you're privileged to witness. 

And then they look at you. 

Lucifer grips his cock. “Your turn, love,” he purrs, sounding more like John than himself in that instant. Which is a bit disconcerting, but you ignore it in favor of climbing on top of them. 

John doesn't mind the weight, and you instantly realize why Lucifer choose these positions instead of what you did last time. Talk about taking one for the team. 

John slaps a condom on Lucifer's chest and then grips his hips tightly to keep him still. With shaking hands Lucifer tears open the package and you take the rubber from him, rolling it onto his cock.

Legs spread over his lap, you put a hand on his chest and line yourself up. When he presses into you, the connection can't be contained by anyone and flares just as strong as the last time. 

Lucifer sags against John, his fingers digging into your thighs as you start to ride it. Finding a rhythm is difficult. John can't help but thrust into the tightness around his cock, and Lucifer seems to be torn between fucking you and letting John fuck him.

“Just lay back and let us take care of you,” you purr, placing your second hand on his chest for leverage. You rise up and fall back down, just as John thrusts up.

Lucifer swears loudly, his body trembling from the overstimulation. “ _ Fuck yes!” _

John moans, his head falling back onto the pillow. “I'm not gonna be able to keep this up for long,” he pants.

“You don't come until I do, Constantine,” Lucifer orders, resting his head back on John's shoulder. 

“Wank.”

“Prat.”

“Boys,” you groan, grinding against Lucifer's lap, shockwaves of pleasure blurring your vision. “Play nice.”

“We are,” comes the unified response. 

You can't stop the giggles and there are a few breathless laughs from the men as well. They are beautiful. Both are staring up at you with admiration and your heart thumps wildly against your ribcage. 

Lucifer is filling you so completely you can't catch your breath. He suddenly tugs you down against his chest, clutching you there as he takes over. He fucks up into you hard, grinding down on John's cock each time he pulls back. 

John cups the back of your head, panting into your open-mouthed kisses. The room shakes dangerously and Lucifer's movement grow faster. Going down on you must have had him close before John showed up. You break John's kiss to latch on Lucifer's neck while John attacks the other side. 

The bed shakes violently when he comes, and keeps shaking as the constant grinding against your clit sends you over the edge. John's release is nearly a second later and the three of you collapse in a tired sweaty heap.

A few seconds of heavy breathing pass.

“Can't...breathe…” John croaks.

“Sorry, babe,” you pant, easing off of Lucifer so he can move. He's unsteady as he slowly sits up, groaning when John slips out of him.

You sink into the mattress, a large smile spread across of your face. Lucifer climbs over you to collapse on your other side. He carefully removes the condom, ties it off, and drops it on the nightstand. John chucks his onto the floor.

Turning on your side, you shuffle back into Lucifer's embrace while tugging John's arm around your waist. You’re all too tired to speak and they curl around you without protest 

Sleep comes swiftly. 

Hours later, you drag your eyes open to find that you're alone. A glance out the window shows the setting sun. It seems you had slept the rest of the day away, though given the circumstances you're not surprised. From downstairs you can smell something delicious being cooked. But your smile fades when you feel that tension again. You climb out of bed and pull on some fresh underwear, as well as John's t-shirt. 

As silently as possible, you tip-toe downstairs. Voices are coming from the kitchen and you pause just outside the room to listen. From where you stand, you can see inside. Lucifer is at the stove, dressed to the nines as usual, with the addition of an apron around his waist. 

John leans on the wall by the door, watching him closely with a frown and crossed arms. He's dressed in his boxers and a white undershirt, his face clean of eyeliner and hair still damp from the shower he must have had.

“You can't just show up here like this,” your husband is saying. 

“I already told you, I mean your family no harm,” Lucifer says, moving around the kitchen with ease. “I'll stay for a few days and then be on my way.”

John makes a noise of annoyance. “Morningstar, I don't know what you're playing at, but if you hurt her--”

“Bloody hell, for the last time--”

“Emotionally, you prick,” John cuts him off. “I know Lola. Better than I know myself. She can't keep you. Don't let her think otherwise.”

“I can assure you, that's the last thing I want to do,” Lucifer says in a quiet voice. There's a sadness there that's nearly heartbreaking. “You have my word.”

“Good. Wouldn't want to keep you anyways,” you say, stepping into the room. “Too much maintenance.”

The tension lessens as both men chuckle. You pause to give John a peck on the cheek before hopping up to sit on the counter. 

“Now that you're done talking about me behind my back, what's for dinner?” you ask. 

“Lasagna, soft bread, and a fresh herb salad,” Lucifer says, a large salad bowl in his hands. He stops in front of you, presenting his cheek expectantly. You give him a peck as well as John moves to open the refrigerator. 

“Figured you needed a hearty dinner considering you're--” You kick Lucifer just as John leans into the fridge, so he misses the display. “...your workout earlier.  _ Our  _ workout earlier,” Lucifer catches himself. 

You shake your head at him, glad John isn't even paying attention. Lucifer sets the salad on the table while John hands you a beer. 

Before you can decline, Lucifer saves you the trouble, swiping the bottle from John's hand. 

“Oi!” John scolds as Lucifer takes a swig.

“You're the rude one,” Lucifer determines. “You're always supposed to offer your guest a drink first. It's the decent thing to do.  _ Everyone  _ knows that.”

“It's fine,” you say, hopping down from the counter. “I'll just have water.”

John shakes his head, taking a sip of his own beer before leaning on the corner next to you. “Sleep alright?” he asks. 

You nod, frowning when you notice how tired he looks. “You didn't get any,” you accuse. 

John shrugs, but mentally mentions Lucifer’s name. It seems he had stayed awake to keep an eye on your guest. 

“Stop mentally talking about me,” Lucifer comments, placing the lasagna dish in the center of the table. “I can’t pick up much, but I caught my name.”

“What if they're sexy thoughts?” you tease. 

“Then share them out loud,” Lucifer responds. “Come now. Dinner is served.”

It's surreal to be sitting at your own kitchen table with John in his usual spot, and Lucifer on the other end. The food is to die for, and you didn't realize how hungry you are until you take your first bite. Once you do, it takes all your willpower not to stuff your face. 

“You gonna tell us what went wrong?” John asks, mouth full of lasagna. 

There’s silence for a minute, then Lucifer sighs and puts down his fork. He begins explaining everything: his mother escaping hell, Chloe kissing him, how he learned she was a miracle created by his father, how his mother manipulated him, and how Chloe was poisoned and he went back to Hell to save her. 

By the time he finishes, he looks like he's aged centuries, and his food lays untouched. John is surprisingly quiet throughout the whole story, and you can feel actual empathy coming from him.

“Bloody fucking hell,” he swears. He pushes his empty plate aside. “No wonder you needed to escape.”

“The one time in my life I find a place where I belong, and I finally think that what Chloe is feeling is real...and it turns out to be yet another game,” Lucifer says bitterly, jabbing his fork into his cold food. 

“Your mom sounds like a bitch,” you say, shoving another piece of bread into your mouth. 

John snorts into his drink and Lucifer actually smirks with amusement. “You just called the mother of all creation a bitch,” he points out.

“Good thing she can't hear me then,” you say. “Lucifer, after all this, is it still safe for Chloe to be in the dark? She deserves to know.”

“Know what? That she was never supposed to exist? That my father put her in my path for ‘a reason’?” Lucifer asks sarcastically. “Enlighten me, Lola. How would you take that news?”

“It never goes well,” John supplies. “Best stay out of this one, love.”

“Have you met me?” you ask him. John concedes with a nod as you turn to Lucifer. “She at least deserves an explanation.”

“And she will get one,” Lucifer nods. “When I decide to go back...whenever that may be.” He takes a bite of his food. “Come now, let's talk about something else. What's with the leather pants? That a kink you have, Lola? If so I am more than willing to try on a pair.”

The change of subject is forced and you open your mouth to change it back, but John interrupts. 

“Lola wanted to see what young Johnny looked like,” he says, taking Lucifer's side and going with the change. “Promised I'd model it for her when we got out of Hell.”

“I'm amazed you can still fit into them. Bravo,” Lucifer toasts him with his beer. “However, I will ask how you two became so unbelievably  _ boring _ .”

“Oi! When did you become so  _ human?” _

Lucifer's eyes flash red. “How  _ dare  _ you? Take that back!”

They begin to go back and forth and you just sigh and grab another piece of lasagna. 

Later, as you and John are crawling into bed, and Lucifer has retreated to the guest room, you ponder the change you're sensing. 

“What's wrong?” John asks tiredly, settling on his side of the bed. 

“Nothing, just worried about Lucifer,” you say. “Can't you sense it too? Everything with Chloe and his mother really changed him. He's acting so different.”

“Well, he let me bugger him, so I say that was different,” John comments. 

Your body warms at the memory. “Mmm yeah,” you hum. 

“Though I'm not complaining,” John adds. “Always thought he deserved to be knocked down a peg or two.”

“Yeah, but not this way,” you say. “Not by learning the person you love may be forced to love you. It's like what we went through.”

“Not exactly,” John denies.

“Still. Close enough,” you say. “Is it weird that we trust the devil?”

John opens his mouth to protest.

“ _ I  _ trust the devil,” you amend. “You don't trust anyone.”

“I trust you, Chas, and Merc,” John says. 

You smile at him, studying his face in the dim moonlight. He's always been beautiful to you, but for some reason tonight he's even more striking. Your bubbling stomach is a reminder of the news you have to share. But he's so tired, you'll wait for the morning. If you tell him now, he'll probably be up the rest of the night freaking out. 

He smiles back with droopy eyes as you place a kiss on his lips. His hand sneaks out from under the blanket, cupping your cheek to pull you into a hungrier kiss. But he's too exhausted to take things further, and you're much too sore. 

As you lay there, watching him drift off to sleep, your mind wanders to the future. The anxiety starts to creep up when you think of Merc’s visions and what she'll have to endure. Will this new kid also have some great destiny? God you hope not. You don't know if you can handle the guilt of it; bringing a kid into the world only for them to be burdened with something they can't control.  

You're pulled out of your thoughts by the sound of soft footsteps down the hall, and the stairs creaking. Concerned, you slip out of bed.

You find Lucifer on the front porch, staring up at the night sky. He's dressed down in silk pajama bottoms and a white shirt, his forehead wrinkled with worry. He doesn't even look at you when you sit next to him.

It's a clear night, the heat of summer replaced by a warm breeze. The stars are gorgeous, another reason you love this house. No city or street lights to block the view.

“If you want to talk, I'm here, Lucifer,” you encourage, resting your chin on his shoulder.

“How do you and John do this relationship business?” Lucifer questions. “With all the demonic issues that come with being John Constantine?”

“Because, despite trying not to let it happen, we fell for each other,” you say, wrapping your arms around him. “And when you love someone, you learn to take the good with the bad. It's like I said in LA, we tried to be apart. But we were always drawn together.”

Lucifer ponders your answer for a moment. “And do you think there was a reason for that?” he asks, tearing his eyes away from the sky to look at you. “You were drawn together to make a powerful psychic who bridges heaven and hell.”

“John said to me once that he thinks it's more than that,” you say. “That if it was only about Merc, he would have knocked me up the first time we had sex. It was years before I got pregnant. Our decisions led to Merc. We fucking fought for this life, without even realizing that's what we were fighting for. She only came along after we admitted we love each other.”

“Even still, how do you know it's  _ real? _ ” Lucifer asks. Actually it's more of a plea. Like he’s desperately waiting for you to reveal some big earth-shattering secret.

“Good question, and one I ask myself all the time,” you say. “When John brought me back, I couldn't tell what I was feeling. Granted I was sensing his emotions as well. Which made it all the more confusing.”

“Then how did you decide?”

“I remembered why I died in the first place,” you say. “For him. To save his soul. True, he's done shitty things. I'm not excusing them at all. He's just beaten himself up more than I ever could. But he's also saved a lot of people, and the world. I loved him too much to let all the good he's done be for nothing. So I sacrificed myself.”

Lucifer’s face has gone scarily passive and he looks back up at the stars. You press on tentatively. “Would you do the same for Chloe?”

“I have. Twice,” Lucifer reveals. 

“Exactly. There's your answer.”

“Only half my answer,” Lucifer says. “How do I know if it's real for her?”

“Because she won't give up on you,” comes a sleepy voices from behind you. 

You and Lucifer pull apart to turn and look at John. How long has he been standing there? 

He steps out onto the porch and sits on your other side. “She'll call you out on your rubbish and she'll roll her eyes,” he continues, taking your hand. “But she'll make you feel like you're more than what you thought you were. And she'll follow you into Hell itself in order to make you believe it.”

John's words make you smile. You should have known he’d wake. Lately he can't seem to sleep well if you're not beside him. 

His words clearly affect Lucifer, who looks down at the ground with a furrowed brow. They affect you too, having never heard him verbalize his feelings for you in such a way.

“I'll be right back,” you say. 

Ignoring John's curiosity and Lucifer's knowing smirk, you hurry back into the house. When you reemerge, you hand John a bottle of unopened scotch, and a box of cigarettes. “Happy Anniversary,” you say as you sit down once more.

John chuckles. “Ta, love,” he says, opening the cigarettes.

However, as he slides the end of one in his mouth, you reach out to stop him from lighting it. “Probably should hold off for right now,” you say. 

John frowns around the stick. “Why?”

“So, yeah,” you say, rubbing the back of your neck. “I'm pregnant again.”

John's eyes go wide and he freezes, the unlit cigarette falling out of his mouth. It rolls off his lap and onto the ground. After about a second of no response, you nudge him. “Baby, you okay?”

“Oh dear,” Lucifer says, amusement finding its way into his voice. “I think you broke him.”

Worried, you put your hand on his. “John?”

Without a word, John blinks. He grabs the scotch, opens the bottle, and takes a large gulp. A second later, he gets up from the stairs and takes a few steps along the cobblestone path. You make to follow, but Lucifer puts a gentle hand around your wrist.

“Give him a second,” he says. 

Nervous and concerned, you remain sitting next to Lucifer, wringing your hands. Despite his attitude toward the news earlier, Lucifer is serious now and places a comforting hand on your lower back. 

John stops on the path, staring off into the distance. He takes another swig of alcohol. 

Still no words.

The flood of emotions is too great for you to process so you put up your wards to block them out. Lucifer slips his arm around your waist, pulling you in close for comfort.

After what seems like an eternity, John turns back to you and smiles. Seemingly over his shock, he drops the bottle right there on the path and struts back toward you, extending his hands. You rise and take them, allowing him to pull you into a large hug.

You wrap your arms around him tentatively. “I know I made you promise it would just be the three of us. I'm just as surprised as you are…” No response. “Can you please say something?” 

“I love you,” John's voice is firm. 

“I love you too,” you respond. “Are you okay with this?”

“I'm...processing,” John says slowly, drawing back to look you in the eye. “Bloody hell. Another little you and me…” He sounds a bit excited this time. Or at the very least, not as scared. 

“Yes, yes, another Constantine running around,” Lucifer drawls. “Just what the world needs.”

You glare at him, but your mouth softens into a smile when you see Lucifer is smiling as well. It's small, but it's there. 

John draws you in close. “You must be more knackered than I am,” he says. “Bloody hell, this explains why you've been napping all the time! Come on. Let's get some sleep.”

Relieved you give a small laugh and hug him again, before allowing him to lead you into the house. Lucifer retrieves the scotch bottle, chugging what little hadn't spilled out. He pauses on the steps again and looks up at the sky with disdain, before tossing the bottle into the nearby trash bin and following you inside.

The three of you head back up the stairs. Lucifer makes for his room. You catch his hand and pull him along with you. He resists for a moment, but seems to consider the alternative of sleeping alone and decides to follow. 

Getting comfortable takes some time, but eventually you find yourself settled between the both of them, John spooning you, with your head tucked under Lucifer's chin. It's only after the three of you are still that John slides his hand down to rest over your belly, and it makes you melt. 

Lucifer strokes your hair, but you can sense he's not relaxed, still struggling with his thoughts about Chloe. “It felt real,” he says softly. So softly you almost miss it. 

“If it wasn't real, Lucifer, she wouldn't be immune to your powers,” you say, glancing up at him. 

“You don't think she was given a choice to be with you. But she was,” John adds. “It doesn't matter if your prat of a father put her in your path, she  _ chose  _ to have feelings for you, for some bloody insane reason. If she wasn't meant to have a chance, she’d be all over you like the rest of us.”

Lucifer's quiet after that. Whether he believes you or not isn't clear. Nonetheless, he eventually falls asleep. Some time after, you turn on your back and John snuggles against your side, hand still on your stomach as he nuzzles your neck. 

Self-doubt returns, but before you can voice your concerns, John whispers, “I'm alright, love. I'm not going anywhere.”

Smiling, you kiss his forehead, before you too join Lucifer in dreamland. 


End file.
